


Obey

by DarkGnome



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton Irwin, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Eventual Smut, Gay, M/M, Mainly Michael/Luke, Minor Michael / Ash in the beginning, Muke - Freeform, Omega Calum Hood, Omega Luke, Slow Build, Soft Luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGnome/pseuds/DarkGnome
Summary: In an Alpha/Omega society, Ashton and Michael are worried about their placement. They quickly learn that they had nothing to worry about when they are placed with soft Luke and Calum. The four are left to figure out their new way of life.





	1. Introduction

The country had a twisted way of thinking. The concept of gender and sexuality were unimportant. The leaders believed in obedience, the act of finding a master and following his/her guidance. A person unfit to lead must serve those who can. If they disobey, the leaders can punish however they see fit, even if that punishment is death.

               Children are tested in school to see where they fit into society. By age 10, they are separated to their intended placement. It is still possible for children to change where the belong. At age 20, they graduate and given another test. At this stage, they are locked into their place of society.

               After graduation, they take one final test. This test is meant to determine a partner. The idea of love is irrelevant in their community. Statistics and data determine if people are compatible, and personal feelings mean nothing if it doesn’t match the data.

               Those who were designated as leaders, known as alphas, are exempt from the laws. Only those who are seen as unfit to lead, the omegas, had to follow the laws. They were treated no better than slaves. They were second class citizens, generally not even seen as humans.

               This is the story of their world.


	2. Concerns

               “What if I’m not an Alpha?”

               Michael Clifford sat on the couch with his best friend, Ashton Irwin. Tomorrow, they would be tested to see where stand in society. They would learn if they belonged.

               “You’re kidding, right?” Michael questioned, scoffing. He looked over to the brown-haired boy, who was staring back at him with wide hazel eyes. Michael’s gaze softened. “Dude, ‘course you’ll be one.”

               Despite Michael’s confidence, he could understand Ashton’s concern, though he’d never admit that to him. Ashton was never much of a leader. He, unlike the rest of the people in their school, cared about people’s feelings and how his actions affected other. However, Ashton hated not to be in charge. He snaps if anyone tried to tell what to do, excluding Michael.

               “You’ll be fine,” Michael stated when Ashton didn’t reply.

               “Yeah, I guess.”

               “You’ll be fine,” Michael repeated. He reached over and put his arm around Ashton, who sighed softly. He reached his hand up to hold Michael’s.

 “Thanks, Mikey,” He murmured, digging himself into Michael’s chest.

               Their relationship made no sense, which they both knew. Love was pointless. It didn’t matter if they genuinely believed they loved each other. It didn’t matter that they thought they were good for each other.

               Michael kissed the top of Ashton’s head. He knew that he played a big part in Ashton’s concern. Michael’s domination outshined Ashton’s, which caused Ash to form and demonstrate a submission side.

               “What do you think our omegas will be like?” Ashton asked. He twisted out of Michael’s grip and laid on the couch, placing his head on Michael’s lap instead. Michael placed his arm along the side of the couch, allowing his hand to lay lightly on Ashton’s side.

               “Awesome, of course.” Michael grinned. “They will both be innocent and adorable. They will be precious beings that we will be able to corrupt.”

               “Michael!” Ashton giggled.

               “What?” Michael feigned confusion. “Too much?”

               “Just a bit.”

               “You’ll right,” Michael continued. “They will be absolutely awful. Just the absolute worst.”

               “Michael!”

               “Too much?”     

               Ashton nodded slightly, continuing to giggle. “Just a bit.”

               Michael grinned wider. Too much was his goal. It was enough to get Ashton laugh and to calm his nerves.

               “Everything will be fine, Ash,” Michael said gently “Don’t worry so much.” He leaned over and kissed Ashton’s head again.

               “I just don’t want to be separated from you,” Ashton whispered.

               “You won’t be.”

               Absentmindedly, Michael reached his hand up and began to play with Ashton’s hair.

               “How can you be so sure, Michael?” He sat up quickly, forcing Michael’s hand away. He turned, so he was facing Michael. “You always do this. You sound so sure, but you have no idea. Not really.”

               “I just know, okay?” Michael reached forward to touch Ashton’s face. He sank slightly into Michael’s touch. “When have you ever known me to be wrong?’

               It scared Michael how easily he could to Ashton. He could mask his true feeling. Truth be told, he had no idea if they would be able to stay together, but if it wasn’t for his confidence, Ashton would crumble, and Ashton couldn’t afford that right now. His unstable mental state could damn him to being omega. If he wavered too much, he could slide into the omega side.

               “Do you think our omegas will like us?” Ashton asked, changing the subject. He fell back into Michael’s lap.

               “They don’t really have choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know, this work will mainly focus on Michael and Luke's relationship, with the other ships taking a backseat. The story progression will be fairly slow. I labeled it as a slow build because I don't know if it is slow enough to be a slow burn, but it isn't super fast either. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys like it.


	3. Placement

               Michael sat in the waiting room, eagerly waiting for his results. Ashton sat next to him, jittering. He hadn’t been still since they woke up this morning.   

               “Ash, calm down,” Michael said softly. He reached his hand over and set it on Ashton’s shaking knee. Ashton finally stopped moving.

               “I’m just worried,” He whispered, clearly wary of other people in the room hearing him.

               “Don’t be.” He ran his thumb along Ashton’s knee. “Everything will be okay.”

               Within a few minutes, Michael was called back into a room. He hadn’t been waiting long. He, however, now had to wait a few extra minutes for the examiner to come into the room to tell him his results.

               “You’re an alpha,” The man stated, after ensuring Michael was in fact Michael.

               Michael wished he could pretend to be surprised, but he just couldn’t. There was never a question of whether he’d be an alpha or not. Everyone knew he would be.           

               “Come back next week to find out your omega.” The man passed Michael a folder of documents, which included his license, which stated his place in society, as well as his new address. Alphas were placed in different neighborhoods based on their expected influence in the world. The packet also included potential careers as well.

               Michael walked out of the room after thanking the man. He waited for Ashton to return to the waiting room. He hopped they’d be placed near each other.

               After almost an hour, Ashton came back. He attempted to keep as straight face as he made his way to where Michael was sitting.

               “So?” Michael questioned, pushing his hands to his knees so he could stand.

               “I’m an alpha!” Ashton grinned. Michael could hear his excitement and felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. He slapped Ashton on the back.

               “See, I told you everything would work out.” He started towards the door. “Now, come on. Let’s go find out places.”

 

**

 

               The following week, they sat in the same spots. This time, however, Ashton sat still. He had no reason to worry. They both knew they would get omegas, so there was no need to be concerned.

               Within a few minutes, the two were called back to separate rooms, and it was another waiting game. Michael stared at the wall, looking at the various posters hanging on the wall.

               “Michael Clifford?” A voice said as the door opened.

               “Yes, sir,” Michael replied, snapping his attention to the door. A different examiner from last week stood in the doorway, holding a clipboard. He hopped to his feet. “Who is my omega?”

               “A small timid boy. He’ll be in soon.”

               Michael was low-key excited he was paired with a boy. He was bisexual, not that his sexuality mattered to society. He always preferred boys over girls. Well, at least preferred Ashton, but that counted, right?

               The man left the room, leaving Michael alone again. He plopped down again, sighing. He was slightly annoyed that he had to wait. They should have had his omega ready before coming to talk to him.

               A soft knock broke him from his thought.

               “Come in,” He called, standing to his feet.

               The door opened slowly, revealing a small brown-haired boy.

               “H-hi,” The boy stammered. “A-are you Michael?”

               “Yes.” Michael nodded.

               “I’m Luke… Your omega.”

               Michael looked Luke up and down. Luke squirmed slightly beneath his gaze. He never expected how true his statement to Ashton would be. Luke definitely seemed adorable and innocent.

               _Fuck,_ he swore internally. He already felt a connection with Luke, more than he had ever felt with Ashton, and he hated it.

               “Nice to meet you, Luke,” Michael said with a grin.

               A few moments later, a woman popped her head in to ensure the boys were acquainted. The boys were quickly dismissed from the room.

               As they walked down the hallway, Michael looked at Luke. “We have to wait for my friend.”

               “Yes, sir.” Luke looked to the floor. Michael suspected he wanted to say something.

               “What is it?” Michael questioned. He already felt the overwhelming need to protect this boy, and he absolutely hated it. It was obnoxious.

               “W-would it be possible for us to wait for my friend as well?” Luke stammered, before adding, “S-sir?”

               “Yeah, sure.”

               Michael honestly didn’t mind waiting. Surely, it wouldn’t require them to wait much longer than they were already waiting. Besides, by agreeing, he painted himself in a good light to Luke, which seemed like a good step to take.

               “Thank you, sir.”

               Michael didn’t reply. He walked to one of the chairs and sat down. Luke sat down on the floor in front of him.              

               “You are allowed to sit in a chair, you know,” Michael said.

               Luke looked at him with wide blue eyes. His mouth formed a soft “o”. He scurried to his feet and sat down on the chair next to Michael without saying a word. Michael suspected Luke didn’t know he was allowed it.

               The two sat in silence for an hour. During that time, Michael people watched. He saw newly placed Alphas walk around with their heads high, barking orders and rude comments to their soft-spoken omegas, who trailed sheepishly behind.

               At last, Ashton came out. However, he was alone.

               “Ash, where’s your omega?” Michael asked, standing to his feet. He took a few steps forward.

               Ashton turned around and frantically looked behind him before turning back to Michael. “Fuck, I lost him.”

               “Ashton!”

               “Just… hang on. I’ll be back.”

               Michael rolled his eyes as Ashton disappeared. This was such an Ashton thing to do. He suspected that he would basically be in charge of his own omega as well as Ashton’s.

               “Do you see your friend yet?” Michael asked, turning back to see Luke, who was now standing as well.             

               “No, sir.”

               “We can wait for him awhile longer.”

               “Thank you, sir.”

               Michael walked back to the chairs and fell down again. Who knew how long Ashton would take? Luke carefully sat down. His body was rigid as though he was afraid of getting too comfortable.

               “Okay, okay!” Michael could hear Ashton’s voice before he saw him. Ashton returned with a smaller boy behind him. The tan skinned boy stood a few feet behind him with his eyes on the floor, allowing his dark brown hair to fall into his face. “I found him! Michael, this is Calum, my omega.”

               _Right._

Michael motioned towards Luke. “This is mine, Luke.”

               Luke greeted Ashton formally, while Calum stayed quiet.              

               “See your friend yet?” Michael asked.

               “Yes, sir.” He motioned to Calum. “Calum is the friend I was waiting for.”

               “Great.”

               Michael told Luke it was time to leave, so they could get settled in. They would have to go shopping and retrieve all of Luke’s stuff, so he could move in.

               They said goodbye to Ashton and Calum. Neither Ashton or Michael mentioned if they would see each other again, even though they both knew the answer.


End file.
